main_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Mystery/Pilot
Pilot is the first episode ever of Murder Mystery. It was written and directed by Tom. EPISODE Part One (Sneak Peek) Crim opens her eyes. She sees walls. Shitty walls. White walls. Whiter than Hillary Clinton walls. Whiter than a 80's sitcom walls. She wakes up and sees a card saying the words "Innocent". But it magically dissapears after some seconds. CRIM: omg I know I shouldn't have drinked that shit on my sister's birthday party ???: Crim you are alive finally u hoey bush Crim stands up and sees a gay familliar face, and a hot beautiful flawless woman by his side. CRIM: Tom, what the fuck is happening around here? TOM: tbh I have no idea, but check this out, it's TARA DIKOV! CRIM: Cut me TARA DIKOV: Food's for nerds, no one needs them CRIM: Why are we on a fucking cinema TOM: I don't know but I'm gay! A SHITTY CREEPY VOICE: Come to the cinema if you want Hallows Eve CRIM: That's our cue bitches Crim, Tom and Tara walk into the cinema and sit down with popcorn. Abruptally, a TV is turned on by a Monokuma plushie, and on the TV they see Junko Enoshima. JUNKO ENOSHIMA: 'Ok guys wait a sec, I'm fighting up with this bitch on Reddit for anime shit ''Junko types "Seriously, this bitch has her panties in a bunch just because I insulted her waifus? LMAO this bitch is joke". '''TARA DIKOV: Ew what is your outfit JUNKO ENOSHIMA: stfu and let me introduce myself, I am Enoshima Junko, and you might be asking, why the hell are we on a mineshaft? Well, that is because I wanna play a gam--- The TV is turned off by Crim. CRIM: I ain't dealing with this shit, let's go find the other Crim, Tom and Tara Dikov walk out of the cinema when they find a room on the left. They walk into that room, when they see a 10 year old bitch arguing about anime. ???: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ANIME? ITS THE MOST AMAZING THIGN EVER U STUPID CUNT CRIM: omg Bela? BELA: who are you TARA DIKOV: I'm a Shüpermodel CRIM: I'm Crim? TOM: AND I'M GAY! HIGH-FIVE CRIM: You do know you are arguing with Junko Enoshima right? BELA: omg omg omg omg omg TOM: Let's just go this shit is annoying Crim, Bela, Tom and Tara leave, when they hear footsteps. Someone grabs Tara by the neck and dissapears into darkness. TOM: NOT MY QUEEN FUCK CRIM: she's a cunt CLAIRE: Kill me kill me now TOM: omg Claire BELA: wait I forgot who you are CLAIRE: I'm Despair TOM: Tara Dikov was with us but she dissapeared CLAIRE: cri TOM: Let's go find her CRIM: Wait, we don't know what this place is, for all we know we might be in Angie's lair! ANGIE: And it is CRIM: RUN OMG All of them run into a place full of boxes, trying to runaway from Angie, who grabs a gun, and he catches Crim. CRIM: FUCK ANGIE: I'LL MAKE YOU MY NEW SOCK AHAHAHAH--- Suddenly, Angie screams, and then falls dead with a machete on her back. CRIM: Ok Crim notices a card on Angie's body, saying "Sheriff". TOM: wtf? CRIM: let's just get the fuck out